johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
SC4/Stage 3: Sunken City
You'll start the stage inside a cave, and then you'll make your way up to what looks like an ancient Greek-like city that is partially submerged with water. There are some surprising traps in this stage that you must avoid as well as some enemies that attack attack from overhead. (Click to enlarge image) 1. You'll find that there will be water be dripping down from the ceiling of this part of the stage. But no need to worry, the water is completely harmless. But keep in mind of the Bats and Bone pillars that dot this part of the stage as well as Stone Men that will split into smaller versions of themselves when hit. 2. This marker dots a hidden room that's full of good items to collect. 3. As you make your way to the end of the cave, you'll find several weak stalactites on the ceiling and they'll fall once you get close to them, once they fall move back. 4. When you cross the log bridge, it'll collapse. Move quickly. Then, make your way up. Be careful of the Thornweeds and Bone Pillars that are in this part. 5. Once you get closer to the end of this part of the stage, the platforms will become more difficult to jump to. Use the floating rings to swing to the next platform if necessary. 6. Once you arrive into the Sunken City part, be careful of the Mermen as they jump out of the water, and speaking of which, the water will not support you if you fall in. As you progress through the first part of the stage, several objects will fall from above, first it'll be small objects, then it'll be big objects. Wait until the objects stop falling to proceed. 7. Apart from the Skeledragons, you'll also have to deal with Ghostly Eyeballs that will drop fireballs on you from above. 8. At this point, you'll have to swing from one platform to another, be quick in moving in this area, because Mermen will come out from the water and squirt water at you, which could push you into the water. 9. After defeating the clubbing knight, you'll face a skeleton that throws bones from the high platform. In the candle by the "9" marker contains Rosery Beads which can eliminate the skeleton and making it less of a threat. 10. As you make your way up this part, you'll meet a lot of Skeledragons, defeat them before you venture further. 11. When you make your way here, be careful of the Ravens and Bone Scimitars that may try to knock you off the small platforms here. But the candles nearby contains small chicken legs, use them if you need health. Orphic Vipers This is a duo boss battle. You'll fight 2 dragon-like creatures. One of them will fire 3 blue colored fireballs and the other will fire a short range, purple colored stream of fire. Keep in mind is that these bosses constantly move around, making them difficult targets. The Axe and Boomerang will help you in this battle. When you defeat the Viper that shoots the blue fireballs, the fight will become much easier to win.